Shards
by eXREM3 1412
Summary: We remember events in pieces that when put together it makes up our history. These pieces reflect single events like shards of a broken mirror. One cannot have the whole mirror without all the shards. - This is a compile of short stories based off of my other story. 'Shifting Shadows'.
1. The Tree-house

The Tree-house

* * *

\- Kudo Residence -

* * *

Four eight year old children were looking up to the sole ash tree in the Kudo yard. Yasue points to the top of the tree. "Hey guys do you think a tree-house can be placed there?"

Irene looks to the boy with shining eyes. "That would be so cool! I've seen a lot of pictures online."

"What if it falls?" The girl looks at her twin.

"Stop being a worry-wart. If its made right it won't." Sakura shakes her head and walks runs toward the Kudo house.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's ask."

Kaito looks out, and watches the kids approach the house. "Uh-oh, Yasue has a weird gleam in his eye."

Heiji looks up from his laptop. "A weird gleam huh? Is it like the same one you had from your old job?"

"Shut up, they're coming in."

Sakura enters first and jumps onto Heiji's lap. "Ouf!" The other three jogs in a more sedated pace.

"Papa, papa! Yasue had a great idea!"

Heiji looks at her then to Yasue with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, what is this great idea then?"

Irene steps forward, jumping a little. "He said you guys will be able to put a tree-house into the tree, and I know that having a tree-house in the backyard is so cool, and..."

Conan puts his hand over her mouth. "Irene your babbling again...yuck she licked my hand!" He wipes his hand on his pants. His sister gives him a smug look.

"Serves you right!"

Yasue walks up to his father and tugs on his pants. "Hey dad, do you think a tree-house can be made?" Kaito looks down at his son.

"Well, that is not my choice is it. You will have to ask your uncle Shin and aunt Ran."

"Ask us what?"

Shinichi, Ran, and Ai walks into the kitchen. Irene and Conan runs up to their parents. Conan asks them. "Tou-san, Kaa-san can we get a tree-house?" Shinichi's eyes get wide.

"Wait what?"

Irene points to the back door. "We want a tree-house!"

"Please?" Conan adds.

Ai bends down to their level. "Well kids. Building a tree-house takes a lot of planning." Yasue looks around the room.

"Well, you guys are smart. Can't you plan the tree-house?" Shinichi shrugs his shoulders.

"The thing is..."

"Please?" The adults looks down and sees Yasue, Irene and Conan looking up at them with puppy-dog eyes.

The magician looks at the children, and snaps his fingers. He disappears in a puff of smoke. Heiji glances at the spot Kaito used to be at.

"Traitor."

* * *

\- Two Weeks Later -

* * *

The children looks up at the completed product. Sakura steps forward and holds her arms out wide, and turns to their fathers.

"Wow, you guys really built it!"

Irene and Conan runs up and hugs their father's legs. "Thanks tou-san!"

"Hahahaha!"

Irene looks up the tree house. "Hey Yasue! Wait for the rest of us!" The other children climbs the structure.

A pregnant Kazuha comes out of the house and eyes the wooden structure. "Are you absolutely sure it won't fall?" Kaito puts an arm around her neck.

"Sure it won't. I did all the calculations ten times before we even started building it."

"Hey aho. Hands off my wife." Kaito looks back to an irate Heiji with bandages on almost all his fingers.

"Well your hands can't hold her at the moment..."

The dark-skinned man turns really red, and roars. "Kuroba!" Kaito smirks at him, and gets wide eyed when Heiji charges at him. "At least my legs can kick your ass!"

Kazuha glares at her husband. "Heiji language!"

"Dad! Get out of the tree-house!"

"Papa! Your makin' the whole thing rock!"

Shinichi shakes his head and walks to his home. He looks to his bandaged hands and smiles. _It was worth it._

* * *

 _Uploaded May 4, 2016_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey everybody,**

 ** _Shards_ is going to be a compile of short stories based of my other story _Shifting Shadows._ It is going to be a bunch of random events that happens in the lives of the characters before, or during _Shifting Shadows_. These events are usually mentioned in the story or maybe something that I make up all together.**

 **To those who have read my other story _Shifting Shadows_ , this short story is based off the tree-house mentioned in the second chapter.**

 **The title _'Shards'_ is based off an assignment I had in high school. My teacher said that when we remember things we never remember it in order. We remember things in pieces that make up our whole history like shards of a mirror. I had to write down 10 random memories, and bring them into class. That is the inspiration of this project.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story. This project will be update randomly so don't expect a regular update. Also, don't expect the stories to be very long. It is suppose to be short, to the point, and humorous. Even though this story will be updated sporadically, please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **If you are confused, then you should read my other story _'Shifting Shadows'_. This is because the characters mentioned are introduced officially in that story.**

 **See you around,**

 **Xrem-1412**

 **P.S - This is also a birthday gift to the great detective we all know and love. So... _"_ _Happy_ _Birthday Shinichi!_ _"_**


	2. Pranks

**Pranks**

* * *

In retrospect, I should have never agreed to this. If you are confused then let me explain. My name is Kudo Conan, son of the famous detective, Kudo Shinichi and founder of the organization, _Together as One_ , Kudo Ran. You see, in all their work they met many people and in turn I met people. One such person was Kuroba Yasue.

Long story short, we didn't get along at first. I was a shy child (which baffled my parents considering who my grandparents are) and Yasue was outgoing (not surprising considering who his parents are). I liked to read books and he liked to go out rock climbing. And the list goes on and on.

I truly believed we can never find a middle ground. We argued. Yasue usually won the verbal ones, but I won the physical fights (to the amusement of everyone around us). Begrudgingly, over time we learned to tolerate the other. He hung out with Irene which later turned into a deeper relationship (to my private horror) and I avoided them altogether with Sakura.

Unfortunately, Irene and Sakura are friends, best friends in fact. So sometimes I have to be in the presence of the annoying Kuroba. Also Yasue was plain weird. I can tell you all about the time he dragged me along to get his ear pierced but that is another story.

There are times that the girls wanted to be girls and that meant I had to "hang out" with Yasue. Most of the time, we just played video games never really talking to the other. One time, Yasue was in a particular mood, the pranking type. A couple of balloons, invisible string, and a dove later I was soaked to the bone. As I glared at the laughing ten year old boy (was it already five years ago?), a plan formulated in my head.

Looking back to it now, maybe I should have reconsidered the prank. Then again we would have never have gotten as close as we are now. Who knew replacing his favorite bag of chips with carrots would make him go nuts (probably his parents but they were talking outside with mine). This was the start of an all out prank war (but that is another story).

In the end, we were dirty, Yasue's house was absolutely ruined and we received a brutal grounding. Which was initiated after my stay in the hospital, considering I broke an arm in the process. Even though I wound up with a broken limb (which took months to heal), we actually came out of it laughing, smiling and closer than before. Thus was the start of a friendship.

* * *

"You realize my sister will kill us and if not, Sakura will."

Yasue looked up to the boy on the ladder. "Nonsense. Besides they can't, we have full permission to do this."

"And are you willing to tell them that?." The other boy just shrugged. Conan rolled his eyes and went back to work rewiring the system. "Okay. I think it's finished." Climbing down, he stood next to his friend that was fiddling with his tablet.

"I hope this works." Yasue pressed a few buttons. At first there was silence then music started playing through the system. "Yes!"

* * *

I never would have thought that I would become friends with a crazy idiot. Throughout the years, the two of us would pull off some pretty out there things. At the same time, we would get in trouble together for conducting those pranks. The thing is that it brought us closer. I guess I can say that crazy idiot is my friend, my best (guy) friend.

Just don't tell him that, he may get the wrong idea.

* * *

 **Case Notes**

 **(1) This story is based off chapter 4 of _Shifting Shadows._**

 **Author's Note**

 **What's up fanfiction world,**

 **I tried to write in a different style than my other story. I am currently experimenting on how I should go about writing my stories. I realize that there are so many different ways to convey a story that it interested me.**

 **I decided on a reflection of the prank the two of them will pull in chapter 4 of _Shifting Shadows_. This is obviously in Conan's point of view. It was really different, more casual and I just let my thoughts run through my fingers as I typed this up. **

**There is no real editing so if there are grammatical errors then I am sorry. As I stated before, these are just brief clips of the characters lives during or before the actual story. There is no actual thought in these stories. It is for pure fun.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please read my other story if you are confused about this. I hope you all review, favorite, and follow.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Xrem-1412**


End file.
